A Pleasant Goodbye
by annecross
Summary: The Originals will finally leave Mystic Falls for good but Caroline needs to speak with Klaus first. A story on how Klaus and Caroline's final moment together in TVD could be like. Klaroline! And a mention of Elejah. :D
1. Chapter 1

**A story on how Klaus and Caroline's last and final moment in TVD could be like. **

**(**_**Brief Prologue**_**) **

**While Klaus was still in Tyler's body, he and Caroline spent time together. They had to while they were being chased after by the town council. As time passes, they ****grew closer to each other. **  


**Now Klaus has finally returned to his own body. And now that he has nothing to do anymore with anyone and anything in Mystic Falls, he's already leaving the town with his family, and they might never come back.**

**Apparently, the Salvatores came to a truce with Klaus that he and his family would leave town and leave them in peace once Bonnie returns him in his own body. Klaus agreed but 'humbly' asked them for the 'ultimate' stake, giving them a witty offer that he'll keep it safe himself and would let no one kill him for the safety of everyone.**

* * *

**(1)**

Bonnie and Stefan were in the Salvatore library discussing over their next plan. Now, they only have to think of how they can make the council calm down since the problems with the Originals are now over. Tyler is pretty weak after waking up from his "coma". He's currently resting in one of the rooms in the Salvatore house with Caroline attending to him.

Caroline listens to Bonnie and Stefan's conversation as she washes a towel she wiped on Tyler's face just some minutes ago. She discovered Rebekah and Kol have already left and Klaus and Elijah are going tonight, leaving Mystic Falls for good. Everyone felt relieved and glad about that, including her. But something in her felt a little sad.

She can never forget the moments she spent with "Klaus." Though she doesn't show it to Klaus, their conversations had always left her thinking a lot. Klaus's words opened her mind to nice, pleasant things; great things she could do, things she could be great at, and beautiful things she could see and discover. She had never paid attention to those things he was telling her at first but she was with him a lot of times and Klaus was more than persistent.

There was a time when Klaus told her for the nth time about his sincere offer and they just stared at each other. She couldn't scoff at him or mock his words, just like what she always does. That's because they were the only ones in that room and she felt Klaus's earnest emotions and it just overwhelmed her. They stared at each other for a few seconds, but for her it was a very very long time. She even thought that Klaus would kiss her. But he didn't. She realized that it was her time to reply and that maybe Klaus is actually waiting for her to do something like kissing him. That's when she remembers about Elena, how evil Klaus truly is, Tyler, the others and she just looked away from Klaus and told him whatever he's offering her, it's never going to happen.

But she wasn't really sure about that. Klaus has always been kind, gentlemanly, and behaved when he's with her. And he always made her feel safe. Even though that is what she told Klaus, she knew from Klaus's reaction, that heartfelt gaze and small smile, that Klaus was not convinced.

Caroline realized she's staring blankly on the wall and turned her attention to what Bonnie and Stefan were talking about while she continues washing the towel.

"_Now you only have to give the stake to Klaus and then we're free from them" _Caroline heard Bonnie telling Stefan. _"But you also have to convince him to give us some of his blood since we might need it in the future." _

"_I can do that. I'll also make sure Klaus will keep his word and not come back. Starting tomorrow, we're all going to be free from them" _Stefan told Bonnie.

Caroline found herself moving fast towards the library. She's always thinking how she can go to Klaus and give her final words to him, at least she owes Klaus that much after the kind and comforting attitude he showed her while they're together. And this is it, this is the perfect time.

"I'll do it. I'll hand the stake to Klaus." Caroline stood in front of Bonnie and Stefan.

Bonnie and Stefan stared at Caroline, Bonnie with a worried look.

"I uh, I can also convince Klaus to give us some of his blood." Caroline looked at Bonnie. "And I'll also make sure he's not coming back here…. not coming back in any way for any thing."

Bonnie and Stefan knowingly gazed at her. Caroline knew they both understand what she's talking about, especially Bonnie. Caroline needs to speak with Klaus. She has to before he leaves.

Stefan straightened up and looked at her. "Well, okay then. We'll leave the final step on you. Be careful though. We'll be waiting for you." Stefan smiled at her, his eyes kind and understanding.

Stefan handed her the stake. Caroline looked back at him and smiled. "Thanks Stefan."

"I'll go watch after Tyler. Be careful of his words Care." Bonnie told Caroline before she hugs her.

* * *

In the Mikaelson Mansion, the two Originals were making preparations for their departure tonight. Elijah has just arrived from Elena's home and is now helping Klaus on packing a few things left in the house. Rebekah and Kol had already left and they're going to meet each other somewhere in another country.

"I wonder what's taking them so long. Perhaps we could go already and drop by Stefan's and just get the stake." Klaus told Elijah as he sits down with a glass of blood.

"I believe Stefan wants to have a talk with you first. He might want to exchange farewell messages with you. He was your best friend after all." Elijah pours himself a drink.

Klaus smiled and laughed lightly. "Ahh, 'best friend'. You know Stefan and I had a really fun time together before. Too bad he wants to stay here and do nothing but be pitifully in love with some girl."

Elijah laughs slightly at the 'some girl' comment. "I can understand what he sees in Elena—"

"Sure you are brother" Klaus chuckled.

Elijah looked at him and smiled a little. "Elena needs Stefan at this time. Besides, I'm sure you cannot ask for anything more right now. We're all together now, the four of us, 'undaggered', alive, and free. At least for now." Elijah looks at his drink and shakes the glass, watching the blood circle around the glass wall.

Klaus looked at him. "Of course." He raised his glass. "Family above all."

Elijah looked back at Klaus with eyes sincere and relaxed. "Family above all" He smiled and drank together with Klaus. What Niklaus did to their siblings can be unforgivable for some, but everything is turning out fine for them, now that they are all free. Tomorrow is the beginning of their life as a family, all of them free and not running away from anything.

A doorbell sounded. Elijah puts down his glass. "I'll take it."


	2. Chapter 2

**(2)**

* * *

Caroline composed herself before she rang the doorbell. This isn't a difficult task. She can finish this in just a few minutes. She just has to make it clear to Klaus that she will not, in any way, return the fondness he's showing her. She will always choose Tyler and live a normal life in Mystic Falls. She's not going with Klaus anywhere.

The door opens and Caroline sees Elijah.

Elijah smiled and opened the door wider. He was slightly surprised upon seeing Caroline. "It's good to see you Caroline. My brother is waiting for you inside." Elijah, although dangerous, always seems welcoming and kind. He ushers Caroline into the sitting room.

"Stefan was attending to something at the moment so Caroline is here to talk to you instead." Elijah told Klaus who's standing with his back on him, his glass still on his hands. Caroline is just beside Elijah.

Klaus slightly turned his head and looks at them in the corner of his eyes. He smiled and turned around. "Well, this is something I'm not really expecting, but is very nice nonetheless." He blinked, his eyes sparkling at the sight of Caroline. "Good to see you Caroline." He smiles and tells her.

Caroline breathed heavily and just smiled politely. "I'm here to give you the stake. But I have to tell you some things first." She told Klaus.

Klaus raised his eyebrows and grins. Elijah spoke next. "I'm going to leave you two. Klaus, I'll be expecting you to come to me as soon as we're ready to go. I'll be upstairs." Elijah nodded and smiled to Caroline before he left.

Caroline walked towards Klaus as Klaus turned around again to pour wine on another glass. "I thought you've changed your mind and would accompany me out of this town" He stated while he puts back the wine bottle onto the table.

Caroline rolls her eyes. "Would you please stop being so persistent."

"Caroline love" Klaus spoke, turning around. "I'm not expecting you to change your mind instantly. I just want you to be aware of the beautiful things out there, places you've never been before." Klaus looked deeply into Caroline's pretty blue eyes and walked nearer her. "Beautiful things you deserve to see."

Caroline was once again trapped in his gaze. She fought it and succeeded. She got to turn her eyes away and she sighed.

"I'm here to tell you that I'll never go with you. I'm here to stay and be with everyone that I love and care about. Klaus, I..." She looked down before looking up at him again. "I just want to say thank you, for keeping your part of the bargain. And also tell you that, I hope you're going to keep your word and would never come back here."

Klaus continued to look at her, saying nothing.

Caroline gathered enough courage already to look straight into his eyes and tell him what she has to say. "We all don't want you here Klaus, I don't want you here. We're all expecting you to leave for good."

There she said it. She got to say the 'thanks' and she believes she also got to tell him with all confidence that everyone, including her, will be happy and more than contented in Mystic Falls without him.

Klaus' face got serious. His face is calm and angry at the same time. He's disappointed at how confident Caroline was with her rejection statement. She didn't falter one bit and she looked at him straight in the eyes. And just a while ago he thought he stood a big chance on Caroline changing her mind.

After all those times they spent together, Klaus didn't fail to notice how Caroline enjoyed some of their moments. How he had managed to make her laugh at least once, how he made her smile a couple of times though she tried to hide it, how he had said nice things to her and made her look at him appreciatively. He actually wanted to tell her that he would wait for as many years as she would like him to wait before he takes her to every beautiful place in the world.

But why is she telling him this like it's never really going to happen? Klaus calmed himself down and chuckled. He's not one to give up. He had lived a thousand years and now he possesses lots of things. Patience is one of them.

"Caroline sweetheart" He smiled slightly. "You're forgetting that eternity is a very long time. And changes happen often. I'm sure you'll change your mind sometime in the future." Klaus went back to the glasses of wine on the table and handed Caroline one. "Now while we're here, why don't you stay for a little more and enjoy the peace? I can remember all the fun times we've shared together. Why don't we make another one before I leave?" He smiled charmingly.

Caroline looked at the glass and shook her head. She's annoyed at Klaus not taking what she said seriously. She started to look at Klaus with an irritated face. "Klaus, serio-"

"I get your point Caroline." Klaus stopped her. He puts down the glasses and walked away from her. He stopped by the corner of the room and browsed through some things in one of his boxes. He then turned to Caroline. "I'm not going back here in this pathetic little town. You and your friends can celebrate as much as you like later when we're gone. Now I would like it very much if you hand me the stake already." Klaus's upset tone is noticeable.

Caroline sighed. She at least felt relieved that Klaus has convincingly told her that he's never coming back. But then she realized she made a mistake of putting Klaus in a bad mood when she still needs something from him. She took out the stake from the inside pocket of her jacket and walked towards Klaus. She handed him the stake.

Just as Klaus was getting hold of the other end of the stake, he felt how tightly Caroline was holding it. She looked at Caroline and saw the hesitation from her eyes. Caroline turned away, sighed and released her hold of the stake. He tilted his head and narrowed his gaze at Caroline who now has turned around to hide her worried face. Klaus realized Caroline isn't going to leave the house soon.

Caroline looks around the room. She should think of something to say. She should think of a plan on how she would ever get Klaus to give her some blood. She can feel Klaus' gaze from her back and she's starting to feel a bit strange. She can smell him and she's liking it. She has to think. She has to ignore his nice scent. She has to ignore the feeling of closeness. She has to ignore the intense atmosphere of sudden silence between them.

Caroline sighed. "So, what are you going to do with this house?" she finally spoke and asked Klaus as she walks away pretending to scan the room.

Klaus smirked. Why is she still here? What does she want from me before I leave? Klaus grinned, thinking maybe he can have a little fun with Caroline before he leaves.

"My brother Elijah is already taking care of that matter" Klaus told Caroline, looking at her back with desire.

"Did you bring the paintings with you?" Caroline asked, and regretting it afterwards as she felt the smile on Klaus' face get wider.

"Yes, in fact they are currently being shipped towards the place we're heading to."

Caroline continued to look at every corner of the room. "And where are you planning to go?" She asked next. She can't think of any more to say. Then, she heard a music play. She heard Klaus' footsteps getting nearer her. Then she finally felt him stop just behind her. She felt his face going just behind her ears and felt his breath.

"I don't think you really need to know about that love" Caroline heard Klaus whisper from the back of her ears. She felt herself shiver a little. She turned around to face him.

When Caroline turned, Klaus smiled gently and offered his palm. "Would you care for another dance, just one last? Here in Mystic Falls?" He told Caroline.

Caroline eyed him and thought she needs to get this over with immediately. She realized she can think of a plan while they dance. She obliged and took his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**(3)**

* * *

Klaus and Caroline stood very close to each other. Klaus' left hand holds Caroline's right. His right hand covers the small of her back, making their bodies leave no space from each other. Caroline's left hand clutches Klaus' shirt just above his right shoulder. Klaus has placed his right cheek on Caroline's hair and inhaled her soft scent.

They were dancing for what seemed like an eternity. Both of them danced, none of them talking. Klaus is still not speaking because he's still waiting for Caroline to speak first and spill what she needs from him or why she's still even here.

Klaus would always think how nice it feels to hold Caroline this close. He longs for the time when Caroline would finally agree to his offer and then he would bring her to nice places and teach her wonderful dances he learned from the different parts of the world. This baby vampire has always amused him and holding her gently and closely like this is more than just pleasant. Her scent is intoxicating he just had to inhale sharply and breathe it in.

Caroline was losing it. She thought she can devise a plan as they dance but she couldn't think of anything. She only wants to close her eyes and feel their closeness as they move through the sweet music. She can feel the touch of his hands and it felt nice. She can feel his breath, his scent. She longs for his voice but he isn't speaking. She enjoyed the feeling and when she felt Klaus place his cheek closer to her face and smelled her hair, she instantly let out a soft gasp and grasped his shirt tighter like a reflex.

Immediately after that moment, Caroline felt Klaus froze. Klaus released her from his hold and looked into her eyes. He was enjoying the silence they're sharing while they danced. Klaus was enjoying their closeness, expecting Caroline to break it and just tell him what she still needs. But then, he wasn't expecting getting that reaction, that soft gasp and that tight hold from Caroline after he inhaled her scent. Did she feel good? Was she scared? Why is she still even here?

Caroline's eyes flew wide open when she felt Klaus froze. She found herself frozen as well. In a second, Klaus turned his face away to look deeply into her eyes. Caroline unknowingly looked up at Klaus and showed him the fear and longing from her eyes. They stared at each other for a while. But upon realizing what's happening, Caroline immediately looked down and turned away. She released herself from his hold and sighed heavily.

Klaus saw in her eyes how Caroline desired him as well. When she distanced herself away from him, Klaus grabbed Caroline's shoulders and gazed in her eyes once again. "Why are you still here Caroline?" He asked her.

Caroline had let herself lock eyes with Klaus again. How could she let this happen? How could she let herself melt into Klaus' arms? His eyes are like a maze she can't seem to get out of. "I, Klaus..., I..."

"What do you want from me Caroline?" Klaus asked her again, his face serious. The air is so intense now. Klaus noticed how fast Caroline is breathing. That's when he noticed he's also breathing just as fast. He looked at her lips before he continued to gaze at her.

Caroline has to say something. She can't let this happen. She gulped slightly and told him "Your blood." She inhaled sharply and sighed. "We need your blood Klaus."

Caroline watched as Klaus's face turn from being gentle to being confused and then to just blank.

Klaus's eyebrows met as he narrowed his eyes. So Caroline and her friends needed his blood. He released Caroline and raised his eyebrows.

Caroline looked down and composed herself. He turned her head up and stared at the glasses on the table on her right. "So far, your blood is the only cure for a werewolf bite. We don't want to come looking around for you when we need it in the future." then she held her head high and faced Klaus.

Klaus held his chin, his eyebrows still raised and now he opened his mouth and turned one side of his lips for a smirk. He turned to walk away from her. He put away the stylus in the Victrola to turn off the music. Then he turned to face Caroline again. "So that's why they sent you here. For a humble request? Sometimes I forget how precious my blood is for all vampires." he laughed. "My blood. Why didn't I think of that? You know I would have easily given my blood to Stefan without having to watch such an excellent act from you Caroline." Klaus' face is now seriously mad.

Caroline can't believe Klaus is thinking that everything is an act. She was shocked but she regained herself immediately. What happened is just right. Klaus won't have to find out how real her actions were. He won't have to know how he affected her. And she also has to do that for herself. She thought about Elena, Tyler, Bonnie and the others and felt guilty about what she had done, about how she had responded to Klaus' touch. She has to remind herself that Klaus is an evil and dangerous creature she needs to keep herself away from.

Caroline folded her arms in front of her and looked at Klaus straight to his eyes. "Why, you think I'd feel any other things towards you aside from hate and disgust? You must be forgetting how you've almost killed every single person that I care about?" She snapped at Klaus.

Klaus' face grew angrier. He paced towards the table where the glasses are and placed his hands on the table with a loud bang, his back on Caroline.

Caroline flinched. She was shocked at how she played and acted so well like Katherine. She knew she had just made herself act like a b*tch but she has to do that. She has to bury those feelings deep down and show Klaus he's not going to receive any love or fondness from her.

Klaus is very angry. He changed into his vampire face and turned around to face Caroline. Caroline suddenly felt the fear rush up to her face when she saw Klaus's eyes turned black with veins starting to appear under his eyes and his fangs coming out. But she reminded herself she has to stay strong, unafraid, and ready to fight him even if he's invincible.

Klaus always loved when humans, vampires, or werewolves fear him. Caroline had always showed Klaus how she's not afraid of him. But this time she saw fear in her eyes as he changed angrily to his vampire face. But that fear was just there for less than a second. He can see Caroline now looking at him with brave and cautious eyes. This made him smile.

Klaus took a small bottle of scotch from the table and then bit on his wrist. He watched the blood flow from his wrist to the empty bottle. Just as his wrist starts to heal, he gazed at Caroline without moving his head. His vampire face is starting to relax and change into human again.

Caroline doesn't know what Klaus is planning. But the thought that Klaus would simply give that bottle to her is beyond realistic. She has to be ready for whatever's coming.

Once Klaus' wrist was completely healed, he held out the bottle towards Caroline and raised his eyebrows. He let out a smirk.

Caroline tried to look at Klaus' eyes and read his mind. But she only saw amusement from them. Her eyebrows met with confusion as she walked towards him and reached for the bottle.

Just as Caroline gets hold of the bottle, Klaus pulled it back and faced her. "I'm afraid it comes with a price sweetheart" He whispered.

Caroline sighed. "What do you want me to do?" She asked Klaus.

Klaus looked all over her face, and then he looked at her neck, then to her chest and continued down before he looked up at her face again. He chuckled and placed the bottle on the table. He walked away from her and looked outside one of the windows with his hands on his back.

Caroline is now getting confused. What's he trying to do? Is she going to make her murder somebody? She's thinking of grabbing that bottle and getting out of there fast but of course that would be simply idiotic. She looked at his back and waited for whatever he's going to tell her.

He just stood there looking outside the window. The sun will set soon and he's more than glad to leave this pathetic town. He'll continue to build his hybrid army using Elena's blood and he and his family will live as comfortably as he wanted, protected from Esther.

Like what Elijah told him, Klaus can only ask for nothing more; nothing more except maybe for this particular vampire. He was actually planning to visit her tonight before he leaves to tell her his offer still stands and she's free to find him whenever she's ready. But what's happening now seemed much better.

"You're free to go." Klaus tells Caroline. "Take that bottle and leave." He then turned around and walked towards her. Once again, he locked eyes with her and gazed deep into her beautiful blue eyes.

Caroline can't help but look back at him with questioning eyes. "What about the price?"

Klaus looked down before looking up at her again. His face is earnest and appreciative. "About that" he sighed. "I can't really think of anything I'd like you to do right now. How about you take this as a favor you owe me. What do you think about that?" He asked her.

"A favor, huh?" Caroline thinks Klaus is unbelievable. She remembers just how she opened that scroll he once gave her after a ball, the one with a drawing of her and a horse.

Caroline sighed and took the bottle. Her, owing him a favor only means that she has to meet him sometime in the future to return the favor. She doesn't mind that. And it doesn't mean she's going with him anywhere. She just simply has to return the favor. She secretly laughs at herself in her head thinking how perfect she is to be crowned as the denial queen. Of course she wants to see him again.

"Well it's settled then. I, uh, I'm going now." Caroline agreed so she can leave soon.

But before Caroline can walk away from Klaus, he stopped her. "Caroline" he called. "I'm sorry but not yet please. I just need to get something. Can you uh, wait here for a while? I won't be long love I promise" He asked Caroline.

Caroline remembered how kind and gentle Klaus can be. She nodded and sat on a chair as he vamp sped and disappeared. Then she shoves the thought about Klaus being kind and gentle away from her mind. She stared at the bottle of Klaus' blood, realizing that she wasn't successful in not thinking about the gentle Klaus. His touch, no matter how strong she denies it, still lingers in her body and she longs for more.

After a few seconds Klaus appeared. He smiled slightly as he walked towards Caroline. Caroline wasn't aware that she held her breath. They were looking at each other. She stood up as he came near her.

"I believe you dropped this?" Klaus showed her the stunningly beautiful diamond bracelet he gave her on her birthday.

Caroline remembered how she 'dropped' it and sighed. "I will not take that Klaus" she told him.

"Come' on Caroline. Just keep it." Klaus is persistent.

"No Klaus, I don't want to" Caroline is also persistent.

Klaus breathed a smile. "Okay, then treat this as a way of returning that favor you owe me. You can either take the bracelet and then you'll owe me nothing, or you'll not take it but still owes me a favor you have to return in the future." He said. "Choose, Caroline." His eyes are waiting patiently and sincerely for Caroline's reply.

Caroline stared at Klaus. She can't believe Klaus just used a cunning little move like this to see what she feels about him. She moved her eyes to the bracelet and then turned away to look at the window to hide her face from Klaus.

"I still won't take it Klaus" She answered, regretting it afterwards.

Klaus grinned widely. His dimples were very visible and his eyes were sparkling with amusement. He placed the bracelet back in his pocket. "Alright, I guess we'll just have to see each other one time in the future for that favor." His smile never leaves his face.

Caroline looked down and then faced him. She inhaled first. "Goodbye Klaus" She said.

Klaus just looked at her and smiled, not saying anything. He turned sideways and sighed sharply.

Caroline can't seem to feel her feet. She has to leave now. Everything's done now. Her mission's completed. But knowing Klaus would leave already and after she felt all those gazes and felt his gentle touch when they danced are making her want to close the distance between them and just kiss him. She wanted to do just that once and for all.

Klaus noticed Caroline is looking down on the floor the whole time after she said 'good bye'. And when she looked up at him finally, there he saw in her eyes how badly she wants him.

Klaus challenged Caroline and he continued to look meaningfully into her eyes. He knew victory was his when Caroline walked towards him quickly, reached for his face and kissed him fiercely. Klaus grabbed her waist and pulled her gently towards her. He placed his hand on her back and the other hand cupped Caroline's face. Caroline opened her mouth and let Klaus explore the sweetness of her mouth.

Caroline kissed him fiercely initially but Klaus dominated her mouth just as intensely. Caroline slid down her hands to Klaus' chest and grabbed his shirt tightly. She pushed herself closer to Klaus's body and no amount of air can go in between them. Klaus moved his hand from Caroline's back to her hip and brought it up, letting Caroline feel his growing desire. Caroline moaned inside Klaus's mouth and grabbed his shirt tighter and tighter.

After a while, Klaus broke the kiss and his eyes traveled over Caroline's face. He cupped her face with both hands and he started to place small kisses on Caroline's forehead, eyes, nose, cheeks, side of the lips, then trailed the side of her jaw.

Caroline had her eyes closed and was just feeling Klaus' gentle kisses all over her face. She opened her mouth to gasp when Klaus started kissing her jaw, to the back of her ears, and down to her neck. Klaus trailed his kisses up again to her face to catch Caroline's lips once again.

Caroline let Klaus lead their second kiss. Klaus' kiss was slow, sweet, and gentle. Caroline knew she wasn't thinking clearly and she let her emotions dictate her actions. Suddenly, Tyler and the others came into her mind and she started to feel bad. Tears began to flow down her eyes and she started to cry while Klaus kisses her. She froze and sobbed.

Klaus broke away from the kiss when she tasted Caroline's tears. Caroline cried more when Klaus held her face. He hugged her and shushed her. Klaus kissed her forehead and wiped her eyes.

Caroline moved away from him when she calmed down a bit after a few minutes. She wiped her own tears and looked away from Klaus. She sighed plenty of times. She then faced Klaus and said, "You know, I will always choose Tyler, and my friends, and everyone else. This… I…, I can't..." Caroline looked very confused, defeated, and scared. She's scared of the emotions she had just let go, and the consequences she have to face.

Klaus chuckled and held her eyes.

"Caroline sweetheart, eternity is a long time. Come find me when you're ready." He looked at her silently, with understanding and affectionate eyes.

They held each other in a warm, gentle and sweet embrace. Caroline wished that very moment wouldn't come to an end.

But well, she's not on the same side with him. And she'd always choose to do the right thing.

* * *

Caroline left the Mikaelson's and went straight back into her house instead of the Salvatore's. She knew no one was there and she needed time to compose herself and think about what just happened. In due time, she'll tell Elena, Bonnie and Tyler about what happened. She's still in love with Tyler and she's going to give him all the love she feels for him and love he deserves.

She's still yet to find out what will happen about this thing with Klaus. Maybe after a few years, or a century, she'll figure it out. All she knows, is that she'll have to prepare herself in meeting Klaus again. She's very much aware of what is this she's feeling about him.

She looked into the dark of the night, smiled and went to the Salvatore's to meet everyone, and celebrate their Original-free life.

* * *

**Hope you like it guys! :)**

**Thanks for reading! :) **

**Reviews are very much welcome, what do you think of the story? :)**

**I have a tumblr! Follow me? (klarolinelipkisses) thanks again my dearies :)**


End file.
